The Hunted
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: Story idea by ttt. Set in the 'Life changes' Universe. Shadow and Shade are newbies still only getting to grips with their new life style but when someone hires a bounty hunter to capture them and bring them to him dead or alive their skills will be strained. The two struggle to avoid the hunter but they do learn a lesson through their hardship...Looks can deceive...


_**Yo what's up guys! I'm here with a new story that has been erm..Delegated? To me...Eh That has been requested for me to type up by a reviewer named ttt. I hope all of you stick with me and enjoy this rather short first chapter**_

* * *

><p><strong>? Pov<strong>

Slowly, I made my way through the dark labyrinth of caves that my employer called a home. I paused, dragging along an unconscious Nightmare was making this even more difficult "I see you made it..." A sinister voice echoed all through out the caverns.

"Yes, were you in doubt that I wouldn't?" I replied.

"Bring me the Nightmare..."

"Why don't you move your ass and get it yourself! I should be off finding another employer by now...You may have got me out of imprisonment but I never agreed to be your permanent hunter"

"Oh you never agreed to anything and you _should_ be with someone else right now...But you _know _none offer what I offer" I growled at that ludicrous statement.

"I'm pretty sure there are others further down south that have more than you have altogether!" I yelled.

"Yet why do you keep coming back?" A sudden _Whoosh _could be heard as a shadow like fog passed by before forming the shape of a black terror a large red dot on it's head "Why?" he asked again.

_..._

"Do you want your Nightmare or not...I've got better things to do with my time" I removed my tail from around the Nightmare's neck.

"Whatever you say...Now-"

"Ah, let me stop you there. I've had enough of this shit each time I come back with your 'prize' and I'm actually going to prove you wrong and find someone else that will be a little more beneficial to me!" I growled. Every time I had come to this cave I was subject to some sort of harassment and I had finally had enough of it.

"Wait if you could just-"

"Nope! I'm off and searching for other work now" I interrupted while turning towards the way I came.

"Please no! This is your last job I swear!" His tone caused me to stop, it was the first time I had ever heard him beg...And I liked it...

"Yes?" I asked, not able to withhold the feminine tone from my voice to which he chuckled but instantly silenced it.

"All you have to do, is bring me back these two...Dead or alive" He flicked a piece of, paper? How had he managed to get paper? I ignored that little mystery and looked at the paper. On it was an image of two Night furies, one black with green luminescent eyes and it had a rather serious expression while the one next to it was black and had a few patches of dark blue on it. There were also some strange red pattern on him. His eyes were red and he had a stupid grin on his face he was leaning slightly on the larger black dragon as well.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"Not important...The black dragon's name is Shadow, the black,blue and red is Shade..."

"Uh huh...Anything else I should know" I knew by saying that I had agreed to doing the job. He looked around in thought for a few seconds before snapping back to me.

"All you need to know is that these two dragon's skills rival your own. I've been observing them for awhile now and you may need to up your game..."

"Please" I laughed delicately as I studied the picture further "This will be easy, these two look like a pair teens. Barely mature!" I added.

"It's this overconfidence that will be the downfall of you..." He muttered. "These two dragons matured much earlier than the appropriate age."

"What do you mean by that? A dragon can't mature before the age..." I trailed off in confusion.

"Exactly what I thought, but the more I observed the more I understood...These two are blood brothers-"

"Blood brothers? Isn't that banned from these parts?" I cut him off, only to realize after that he was going explain.

"Yes it is, but these two formed their bond when they were young...Shadow is a year and a few months older than Shade, both were abandoned and Shadow found Shade as an injured cub and took him under his wing"

"What does this have to do with the fact they've already matured?" I inquired, already getting bored.

"Shadow took care of Shade and taught him everything he knew...As they grew older the more they discovered and the more they learnt...They became independent, needing no-one but themselves...Expanding their knowledge to years ahead of their age at this current moment they have the knowledge of a dragon one year after maturity. Their bodies may still be developing but they are strong, their profession makes sure of that" he explained.

"What is their profession?"

"You'll find out...For now...Go" he told me as he turned his back, dragging the Nightmare with his tail.

"This is going to be a breeze" I thought aloud as I walked back to the outside world. I took a glance at the paper I had under my wing and laughed silently. After a few minutes I had reached the exit and transferred the paper to my claws and stretched out ready to take off "A breeze in deed" I chuckled...

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person<strong>

From a distance, one could say they saw the shape of a Night fury itself fly away from the cave...

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, a rather short chapter but I hope you enjoyed and just to leave any confusion please check 'Life changes' chapter 2 to see the species of the bounty hunter. That's it for now and I will check you guys in my next chapterstory!**

**_Thank you 'ttt' for suggesting this to me and I absolutely hope I make you proud with this!_  
><strong>


End file.
